


the rain pours

by dames_for_jamesbarnes



Series: pieces of love [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Hurt, Multi, Near Death, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dames_for_jamesbarnes/pseuds/dames_for_jamesbarnes
Summary: he stops. it’s the sudden kind. the kind that makes shoes squeak against tile floors. the kind that comes from hitting a brick wall. from the sudden realizations that make hands clammy and eyes widen.he stops.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: pieces of love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784896
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	the rain pours

“do you need anything?”

“tony, i –“

“because i can get you something. there’s a vending machine around the corner, or the cafeteria downstairs or –“

“tony, i’m fine for right –“

“and there’s this coffee machine, down the hall. makes some shitty coffee but it’ll get the job –“

“tony!”

he stops. it’s the sudden kind. the kind that makes shoes squeak against tile floors. the kind that comes from hitting a brick wall. from the sudden realizations that make hands clammy and eyes widen.

he stops.

“tony.”

her voice is soft. and nat reaches out to him, her fingers catching on his cufflink, his sleeve. cufflinks. the ones steve picked for him that morning, laid out on his dresser, the note handwritten.

_i love you. and i can’t wait to marry you._

eighteen hours ago, of course.

now tony’s in the hospital, his fiancé, his soon-to-be husband laying on a damn bed. he’d been in the passenger side, as a car had rammed them full speed.

bucky’s eyes had blinked open an hour before, closed immediately as the pain overtook him. but steve’s… steve’s fucking motionless on the bed.

he’s gone in a flash, feet carrying him out, his tie stripped away and ripped over his head, tossed to the side. leaving a trail in his wake, he stumbles outside, the closest exit he can find, to get something like air into his lungs. they should be married now. they should be in a plane, on their way to anywhere that wasn’t here, but instead, steve rogers is upstairs, and tony stark is down, and mr. and mr. stark-rogers is nothing more than a future that could’ve been.

so soft. her voice is soft, and gentle, and tony’s throat closes up before he can stop it. he turns to look at her. she looks gorgeous, in her dress. but it’s getting soaked now. he stumbles, leans forward, and buries his face into her shoulder. and tony stark cries.

it’s raining.

he can hear it. hear the tires skidding. hear the crash. hear her screams, as the car tailspins –

“i can’t lose him, too,” he hiccups, and her fingers slide through his hair, lips against his temple.

the rain pours.

a couple of hours later, a couple years, maybe, they’re sitting next to each other, inside. rhodey brings them both a change of clothes, but tony’s hair is still damp, and nat’s drips onto her shoulders, and they have nothing left to do but wait.

“mr. stark?”

when he lifts his head, it’s with bleary eyes, and the doctor sits next to him, in the chair. they’re at eye level, and all he hears is “he’s got a chance.”

“well, that’s all steve rogers needs, isn’t it?” natasha says, because tony’s crying again. “a chance.”


End file.
